Forever Yours
by Cow Sorcerer
Summary: Edward always takes perfect care of Alphonse in bed. He always prepares him thoroughly, and thrusts softly, like Alphonse is the finest of china. Alphonse, however, wishes to be treated roughly every once in a while. To what lengths will he go to achieve that? Request fic for SSJ2 Silven. Warning: includes yaoi lemon, incest, and extremely slight hints of bondage


**Hello everyone :3 I know you haven't heard from me ****in a while, but I'm still alive!**

**This is a request fic for my reviewer, SSJ2** **Silven :) This one's for u sweetie :)**

**At this time, I am not taking any requests because I have two projects I want** **to work on. There is another chapter of Prove It on its way. At the latest, it will take a couple months to post, and at the soonest, a week or two. BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY. There will also be another chapter/sequel to Can We Do it Again, but this chapter/sequel will only focus on the three boys' romantic relationship, not sex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own the anime itself.  
**

**Claimer: I own this plot and this story. That being said, if you repost this, please put my name as the author.**  
******************************************************

The FullMetal Alchemist glared at his milk-brained commanding officer. Said milk-brained commanding officer (*cough* Mustang *cough*) smirked back at him.

"Admit it FullMetal, your brother looks up to me more than you," Mustang said, smirking like he just scored Hawkeye's digits. Edward glared at the dark-haired man.

"That is not true! He loves ME more and you know it!" Edward gritted his teeth. How dare that idiot think for even a SECOND Al would choose him over Edward for anything!

"This isn't a question of who he loves more. Of course he loves you more; you're his brother. But, it's no secret that you're hot-headed and very stubborn," Mustang said with another smirk, leaning back in his office chair. Alphonse (who had been there the whole time the two were fighting, but had gone unnoticed by Edward) rolled his eyes as steam blew out of his brother's ears. It was totally obvious that Mustang was just trying to rile the young state alchemist up. Alphonse raised his eyebrows as Edward slammed his hands onto Mustang's desk and leaned forward, fire blazing in his eyes.

"That may be true, but I'm no ARSONIST," Edward shot back. Mustang glared.

"That was ONE TIME. ONCE," Mustang said exasperatedly, "A man burns down one house and it follows him for LIFE." Alphonse decided that even though he was going to be stuck going home with a pouty, upset Ed, it was time to end this petty little fight. But then, an idea struck his pretty golden-blonde head.

Edward was always very aggressive when he was jealous. In fact, when they'd gone out clubbing with friends (friends meaning: Russell, Fletcher, Winry and her date) and a guy had hit on him, Edward had become so jealous that he had been irritated for the entire night. And, when they finally made it home (at 2 in the morning) Edward had almost broken their bedroom wall. So, Alphonse decided if he was going to be forced to endure his brother and Mustang's petty fights, he might as well get something good out of it.

"Don't you think the best person to settle this fight is me?" Alphonse asked when he saw the two about to go at it again." "After all, you are fighting over my opinion." The "men" (it was questionable in Edward's case) turned to look at Alphonse. Edward grinned.

"Sure Al. Tell this milk-brained idiot that I'm your role model!" Edward closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, completely sure that he had this one in the bag.

"Actually brother, Colonel Mustang is right. I do see him as a better role model," Alphonse said, internally smirking.

"Exactly! See Mustang- wait…WHAT?!" Edward said as he processed the words his brother had said. He turned to Alphonse. "How could you say that? I'm your brother!" Alphonse shook his head.

"You know I love you Ed, but you're not a very good role model. You pout, are angered easily and you don't drink your milk," Alphonse said quickly winking at Mustang, "However, Mustang is strong-willed, determined, handsome, and _he drinks his milk_." As expected, Edward glared jealously at Mustang, who looked at Alphonse, immediately understanding. He had been sure Al would have broken up the fight and scolded him for trying to rile up Edward (not that that was a hard thing to do). Instead, Alphonse smiled at Mustang and pushed his older brother out of the way so he could lean suggestively over his desk. Mustang gulped at the action. The younger Elric brother was wearing a loose shirt, so when he bent over like that, the dark-haired man could see his pink, puffy nipples. Blushing, Mustang looked away, oblivious to Edward's angry, _jealous_ stare. When the colonel snapped out of his stupor, Alphonse was still smiling.

"I'm sorry, A-Alphonse, did you say something?" Mustang asked, looking away from the boy's intense stare. Alphonse chuckled.

"I asked if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight. I'd _love _to have you," Alphonse purred. By now, every ounce of Mustang's blood had rushed to flush his skin. Edward was still in the background, seething at Mustang for drooling over HIS Al. Honestly! What was Al thinking, draping himself all over Mustang? Alphonse was his, his and no-one else's. Edward saw Al lean down to whisper into Mustang's ear, and he glared jealously. Normally, when Edward got angry, he would shout and make a big scene. But, when he was jealous, all he did was brood. He would be irritable all day and then when the brothers got home, Edward would make sure that Alphonse knew he was his. With that in mind, Alphonse continued to flirt with Edward's commanding officer while Mustang pretended to blush.

"O-of course Al…I'd love to join you for dinner," Mustang stuttered, not used to the sexy, sensual Alphonse that was being displayed to him. Alphonse bit his thumb and pretended to think of a time.

"How about 7pm? I can cook a delicious meal for you and then we can," here Alphonse paused for effect, "Have some fun." By now, Edward was furious and jealous. So in a truly Edward style, he stomped out the door and slammed it, leaving the two men alone. Alphonse chuckled and thought of how good the sex was going to be tonight. Mustang raised his eyebrow and Alphonse and shook his head.

"You know Alphonse, you really should drop the cute act," Mustang said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair. Alphonse laughed.

"What do you mean Colonel?" Alphonse asked innocently.

"That's what I mean," Mustang said, "Stop pretending that you're so innocent and clueless. It's not the true you."

"Well, not all the time…And not when it comes to sex with Brother," Alphonse mused, "But most of the time I am. Brother says I see the world behind a rose-colored glass." Alphonse chuckled and Mustang shook his head.

"Whatever you say Al," Mustang murmured as the boy exited his office.

Edward was furious. Blood boiling, eyes blazing, Edward sat at his desk glaring at his paperwork as if it were Mustang himself. God he hated that man. Who did he think he was, flirting with Alphonse? And who did Al think he was, flirting with Mustang? Al belonged to him and it was high time that he realized it. Edward took deep breaths to calm himself down. It was going to be okay. Alphonse would realize who he belonged to and snap out of it. Then, he would un-invite Mustang and then Edward could spend the rest of the night making sure Al knew where and to whom he belonged.

Except…even if Alphonse realized who he belonged to, he was far too polite to un-invite Mustang. And then Mustang would be in their house, drinking their wine, and leering at HIS ALPHONSE. Edward's nostrils flared. He needed to have a "talk" with Mustang.

As it were, this moment found Colonel Mustang sleeping peacefully in his office chair. Edward stormed in angrily, grabbing the back of the chair and unceremoniously dumping the older man on his ass, effectively waking him up.

"What the," the dark-haired man grumbled as he looked up, "What do you _want_ FullMetal?!" Edward glared at his boss.

"Don't come to dinner tonight," Edward growled. Mustang smirked.

"Why not? Your brother seemed to want me there." Mustang smiled as Edward's eyes lit up with flames. Edward grabbed the front of Mustang's shirt and pressed the man against the wall.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Al!" Edward said the words slowly and carefully, enunciating every syllable so that his words were clear and forceful. Then, with one last shake, he let go of Mustang and pushed him away before making his way to the office door and leaving. Mustang rolled his eyes as he watched the boy leave. It wasn't as if he actually liked Al. But Edward had thought so… Mustang leaned back in his chair and smirked. He must be a damn good actor.

Alphonse frowned. It was already 7:15 and the Colonel had yet to show up. Edward and Alphonse were already around the table, the lavish dinner cooling slowly. The phone rang, breaking the silence at the table. Edward got up to answer it. When he came back, there was a glint in his eye. Edward stared at Alphonse with appraising eyes.

"Mustang said he can't make it. Hawkeye is making him do paperwork," Edward said smugly, returning to the table. Alphonse feigned disappointment.

"Oh…I was really looking forward to having him around…" Alphonse looked at Edward as the older boy sneered. Edward got up, pulling out Alphonse's chair. He leaned his head next to Alphonse's ear.

"Slut," he whispered angrily, "You wanted him to fuck you, didn't you, you little whore." Alphonse's breath hitched. Edward would never usually say such harsh, dirty things to him. Even when he asked, Edward would always refuse, not wanting to taint his "innocent" little brother's mind. Alphonse was jerked from his thoughts when Edward hefted him into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Alphonse was dropped onto the bed and Edward immediately started to literally rip his clothes off, tearing the fabric and then tossing it into a random corner of the room until his brother was fully naked. Alphonse bit his lip as Edward mercilessly groped him, whispering dirty words into his ear. Why couldn't Edward do this more often? Why did he always have to treat Alphonse like delicate crystal?

Alphonse moaned as three fingers coated with lube were roughly shoved into his sensitive entrance. Edward continued to prepare Alphonse harshly, not waiting for him to adjust to the fingers before pulling out and shoving back in. The younger sibling bucked his hips, clenching around his brother's fingers. When Edward noticed this, he stopped thrusting his fingers. Alphonse whined in disappointment. Edward grabbed the lube, spread it all over his cock and shoved into Alphonse. Alphonse's scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

Alphonse tossed his head, not knowing how to react to the pure ecstasy flowing through his veins. He arched his back, thrusting his hips into his brother's, whining as the older boy pulled out. When Edward shoved back in, Alphonse's mind was lost. All he could feel was his brother's thick, delicious cock shoving into him, stretching him. All he could hear was the slapping sound of skin meeting skin. All he could see was white, the pleasure he felt overriding his vision.

Edward groaned as he felt his lover tighten around him and plead for him to thrust harder and deeper. Edward rewarded Alphonse by snapping his hips faster, pulling the uke's knees up to his chest and fucking him as hard as he could. Alphonse's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he came. As Alphonse shuddered through his first orgasm, Edward kept thrusting, trying not to fall over the brink. When Alphonse's orgasm passed, Edward slipped out of him and went over to the side of the bed. He hung over the side and pulled out a medium-sized chest. The state alchemist transmuted his automail index finger into a key and opened the chest. Then he transmuted the finger back, took out two things out of the chest, and shut it, listening for the click to make sure it was really locked. Then, he turned back to the boy that had betrayed him.

"Al," Edward said calmly, "I think I need to remind you who you belong to. So, I'm going to fuck you until I'm sure you understand that." Alphonse remained silent for a while and then decided to speak up.

"You know Ed, the only time you don't treat me like glass is when I make you jealous," Alphonse said calmly, tracing his index finger up Edward's cock. Edward frowned.

"What do you mean?" Edward said, his curiosity leaking into his voice. Then he realized what Alphonse was trying to say. "Wait a minute…this was all a hoax?"

"Of course," Alphonse said, "I'd never actually cheat on you." Edward grinned goofily.

"Of course. Of course!" Edward said happily, kissing Alphonse's forehead. Now it was Alphonse's turn to frown.

"I want you to treat me like you do when you're jealous," Alphonse said, sitting in Edward's lap and wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. Edward looked confused.

"But why? I don't want to hurt you…" The state alchemist looked uncomfortable as Alphonse looked into his eyes.

"Because, I like it rough every once in a while and I want you to take me, like I'm yours and yours alone and no one else will ever have me. I want you to remind me who I belong to," Alphonse whispered, grinding into Edward's lap. Edward moaned.

"But you already know who you belong to," Edward murmured.

"But it wouldn't hurt to do it, right?" Alphonse asked desperately. "You won't hurt me' as long as you're careful. And I know that if you did, you wouldn't mean it." Edward stared into Alphonse's eyes, searching for an answer.

"Why do you want to be treated that way?" Edward asked. Alphonse thought for a moment, trying to arrange the words in his head so that his brother would understand.

"I want to be reminded that I'm yours. And I'm not saying that we have to have sex like that every night, but it's nice to change up the styles every once in a while. It's nice to give up all control and have you make love to me so cruelly and passionately." Alphonse blushed and hung his head, embarrassed by his confession. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I had no idea you felt that way Al." Edward looked at his brother, who was still hanging his head in shame. The older boy tilted his brother's head up. Alphonse looked up at him, eyes sad.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I should have, but I was really embarrassed." Alphonse squirmed in Edward's lap, eliciting a moan from the state alchemist. Edward gave Alphonse a quick kiss and ran his fingers through his brother's long hair.

"It's okay," Edward murmured, still stroking Alphonse's hair, "Just make sure you don't flirt with anyone else except me, fake or otherwise. Alphonse laughed.

"I'm forever yours Edward. No one could take me away from you." Edward smiled and kissed Alphonse's forehead.


End file.
